taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherman Halsey
| birth_place = Independence, Kansas, U.S. | occupation = Director Producer Artist Manager | yearsactive = 1970–present | father = Jim Halsey }} Sherman Halsey (born February 22, 1957) is an American music video and television director, producer, and artist manager. Sherman Halsey has Produced and Directed hundreds of television shows and Music Videos for Artist such as Tim McGraw, Brooks and Dunn, Alan Jackson, BB King, Michael Bolton, Dwight Yoakam, and many more. As of 2010 Sherman Halsey has Produced and Directed three Primetime NBC Network Specials and almost 30 Music Videos for Tim McGraw. The Halsey Directed and Produced NBC Special “ Tim McGraw Reflected” was the highest rated Network Special on any network the year it was released. Sherman Halsey has been the recipient of numerous awards including multiple ACM Awards for Best Video, New York Film and Television Festival's Gold Medal Award, Gold Telly Awards, CMT Flame worthy and MTV Awards for Best Music Videos. Early Life Sherman Halsey began his career in the Country Music Business at the age of 13, putting up posters and show bills for his father Jim Halsey's Management and Concert promotion company in the family’s home town of Independence, Kansas. This would be the start of a father and son collaboration that continues in business today as an important part of the Country Music Industry. While studying film at the University of Kansas, Sherman promoted concerts with artists from the Jim Halsey Company's roster such as The Oak Ridge Boys, Freddy Fender, Hank Thompson, Don Williams and many others. While at the University, Sherman worked for Dick Clark Productions in Beverly Hills one summer on the NBC Special “The Wild, Sensational, and Shocking 70’s”. As a result of this experience with Dick Clark, Sherman built relationships with several veteran, network Directors who taught him the art of Directing and Producing. Career After College, Sherman split his time between the Agency, Management and Record Company division headquartered in Tulsa, and their Beverly Hills office where Sherman and Dick Howard developed the television production arm of the Jim Halsey Company. As Vice Chairman of the Jim Halsey Company, the largest Agency in Country Music in the world at that time, Sherman was involved in all aspects of the Artist’s career. The Jim Halsey Company represented 47 of Country Music’s top stars, Roy Clark, The Oak Ridge Boys, The Judds, Waylon Jennings, Reba McEntire, Merle Haggard, Roy Orbison and many others. Sherman was Vice Chairman of the Jim Halsey Company from 1980 -1990 when the Halsey’s sold the Agency division to William Morris. The Halsey’s maintained ownership of the Management and Production divisions of the Company. During this time, Sherman and his father Jim also headed the Halsey owned MCA/ Churchill Record Company. The Halsey’s Managed and released records on James Brown and Ronnie Dunn, Roy Clark, and Hank Thompson in some of the music industry’s first 360 deals. Sherman Halsey discovered and managed an unknown Dwight Yoakam. Drawing upon his Directing talent Halsey combined his management and marketing skills to design and implement a plan which would develop Yoakam’s career through the newly emerging video market. As Dwight’s Manager, Sherman Produced and Directed numerous Music Videos for Yoakam including one of the first big budget Music Videos, “Honky Tonk Man”. This was the first Country Music Video to be played on MTV and Dwight’s career exploded into instant stardom. Filmography Music Videos Awards and Recognitions Affiliations Personal Life Sherman Halsey is the son of artist manager, agent, and impresario Jim Halsey. References External links * Official Website Category:1957 births Category:American businesspeople Category:American music industry executives Category:Living people